


of fiends and family

by fenn_yeet



Series: The Cryptid AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Eret is a badass, Fox spirit!Fundy, Gen, Mentions of past war crimes, Off Screen Violence, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), eret has killed people in the past and will do it again, fundy is a concerned friend, they also go a lil crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenn_yeet/pseuds/fenn_yeet
Summary: If Eret's family is threatened. How far will they go to defend it? How many past mistakes will they repeat?When Niki is accused of witchcraft and hunted down by her village, Eret seeks revenge.
Series: The Cryptid AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	of fiends and family

As soon as Niki fell asleep, Wilbur rounded on Eret.

“I’m going to kill them.” He said simply. His face displayed no outward signs of emotions, but Eret had known him long enough to notice the way his hands were shaking.

“You’re going to stay here with Niki, is what you’re going to do.” Eret told him. Wilbur’s jaw tensed slightly and he threw his hands up in anger.

“They were going to kill her!” He protested, violently jabbing his finger in the direction of the town. “They were her friends! Her family! And they were just going to-” He cut himself off, as if registering what he was saying for the first time.

“Wilbur,” Eret laid an arm on the man’s shoulder. “I get it, I really do.” Wilbur bit his lip, turning away from them.

“I just…”

“But you didn’t let me finish,” Eret continued. Wilbur raised his head slightly.

“Eret?”

“While you stay here with Niki, I’ll be having a look around her town.” They let their lips curl into a smirk and raised a hand to tap at the side of their blindfold.

“A look…..Eret you bastard.” Wilbur shook his head, smiling slightly.

“Just scare the everliving fuck out of them.”

“Are you sure?” Wilbur asked, his face losing all signs of amusement. “I know you don’t like to-”

“Not to people who don’t deserve it.” Eret hissed. They stood up and grabbed their sword from where it was leaning by the door, saluting Wilbur briefly. The man returned the gesture.

“Be safe.” He nodded and Eret disappeared out the door and into the night.

They took the horse, stopping by Fundy’s cave briefly. The fox spirit seemed a little concerned for them. But then again, he always is.

“Are you sure?” He asks for a third time, pouring a Eret another cup of broth.

“Yes Fundy, I’m sure.” They sigh.

“Because the last time-”

“Fundy, the last time I sent two tribes to war with each other because I was bored. That was 472 years ago and-”

“And you’ve regretted it every day since.” Fundy interrupts them, his ears twitching.

“I don’t intend to kill anyone.” Eret muttered, staring down at the soup.

“And you didn’t kill anyone last time.” Fundy reminded them.

“What do you want from me Fundy?” Eret demanded, setting the cup down and glaring at the fox.

“I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” He whispered, his wide yellow eyes staring up at them.

“I won’t regret this.” Eret told him, before taking their sword and leaving his home.

  
  


It was nearly dawn when they arrived. As they secured the horse near the edge of the village, Eret noted that inside of the town hall was flickering with moving torchlight. A search party was forming.

As they approached the heart of town, the sound of voices from within the stone building became clearer. They made their way around the front where two men were standing, they straighted up as they caught sight of Eret, eyes covered and sword in his belt.

“Hello, gentlemen.” Eret let their deep voice ring out across the center of town.

“State your business, stranger.” One of them demanded, his hand tensing around the spear in his hand.

“Let’s hear it from you first.” Eret called out to him. A couple villagers had stopped to watch the interaction.

“I beg yer pardon?” The other man sneered. “We don owe ya nothin’. Yer interrupting a top secret meeting, we’re ‘bouta kill a witch.”

“A witch?” Eret asked, feigning interest.

“Don’t tell him. He’s a blind bastard, can’t do nothing.” The first man jabbed his spear at them. “Get out of here, before someone starts accusing you of being a witch.”

“I’m more of a witch than the one you’re searching for.” Eret smirked, undoing their blindfold and fixing their blank stare at the two men.

Eret felt a twisted wave of satisfaction go through their body at the way the men tensed and cried out.

“Quiet.” They rumbled. There was a loud snap as their jaws slammed shut.  
“What are you-” 

“ _ Kneel _ .” The men slammed into the ground and Eret turned their gaze towards the wooden doors they had been guarding. They entered the building slowly and all eyes turned to meet theirs.

The doors slammed shut behind them. Eret cleared their throat.

Fundy heard the shrieks from the edge of the forest that wrapped around the side of the town. He was waiting for Eret, having followed their horse through the forest.

Louder than the screams, a deep voice cut through the air and Fundy flattened his ears against his head.

Wilbur was startled awake. For a few moments, he was surrounded by a ripple of power before it passed. He shook himself out of a haze.

“Eret?” He coughed out, looking around the room. In the bed next to him, Niki’s breathing stuttered for a moment before continuing in soft breaths. He listened for a moment before laying back down and returning back to sleep.

Niki dreamt of pure terror. She watched the people who she  loved hated as they screamed and cried for her help. Perhaps the only truly terrifying thing to her, was that she did not attempt to aid them.

Eret left the village, sword still in its sheath. They hadn’t needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Fenn again!  
> Eret's power is very cool! They have a sort of mind control that's fear based, meaning that the target(s) are overcome with terror and will basically do whatever they say. This makes them one of the most powerful beings around, up there with the Dream, Techno, and the illusive Corpse.   
> Twt: is @fenn_ele
> 
> comments and kudos are very pog and encourage me to keep writing/posting soooo :)


End file.
